Behind Closed Doors
by othrox324
Summary: Four best friends: Mitchie, Tess, Alex, and Caitlyn have everything they could have ever wanted. Every girl wanted to be them and every guy wanted to date them. But there perfect little worlds are about to get turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright: I own none of the Camp Rock characters. I only own made up ones if there are any. **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Mitchie Torres woke up to her aggravating alarm clock. She slapped her hand down on the snooze button and rolled back over in bed. Her younger sister Britney came running in and jumped on top of her.

"Rise and shine," Britney said in cheerful sing-song voice that made Mitchie want to slap her.

"It is way too early for you to be so perky," Mitchie said groggily. She looked at her silver alarm clock. The time read 8:15. "Seriously Brit it's Saturday," she groaned.

"And guess what?" Britney asked smirking. "This is the day. This is the day. This is the day that the Lord hath made," she started singing. She had learned the song from their older sisters Maddie and Chelsea, who had gone on a spiritual retreat over the summer. Britney rolled off of Mitchie and lay down on the black silk sheets.

"Your room is so dark," Britney commented looking around at Mitchie's walls that were painted black and had a sparkly paint on top of it. On the other had, Britney's room made Mitchie want to barf it was so pink. The walls were painted pale pink as was the tidy cabinet that Britney had hung a bunch of plates with her favorite Disney princesses on them on. Their were pictures of designer shoes in checkered black and white frames plastered all over her walls. Mitchie's walls contained posters of the Jonas Brothers, The Eagles, Linkin Park, Demi Lovato, and The Offspring. Britney's bed had pink and black pillows with a white comforter. Everything in Britney's room had some kind of pattern: either plaid, checkered, or polka dot. The two sisters were absolutely nothing alike. Britney wore more modest, conservative clothing while Mitchie wore gaudier, racier clothes. You'd never know that the two girls were sisters. They didn't even look alike. Mitchie had long, dark brown hair and was pretty pale. Britney had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and was much tanner than her sister. Both girls, however, were tall and thin.

"Well," Mitchie yawned stretching, "I guess I won't be going back to sleep now." All of a sudden the two girls heard a ding from Mitchie's computer. Britney jumped off the bed and ran over to the desk excitedly. "One new e-mail," she said teasingly. "I wonder who it could be from." Mitchie rolled her eyes at her sister's comment. The girls had gone to a party a few nights ago and Mitchie had met a guy there named Shane who she connected with immediately. They were into the same kind of music and…well that was really all that mattered. Britney opened the e-mail. "Oh," she said disappointed. "It's just from London." London Tipton was their sister Maddie's on again off again best friend. As of right now they were on. The two had stopped hanging out after London and Chelsea had a bad argument and weren't speaking for months. But they had made up as well about a week ago. Now London was getting married and Maddie was the maid of honor.

"What's it say?" Mitchie asked her sister.

"Wanna go to lunch?" Britney read.

"Sure," Mitchie said and Britney typed it in and clicked the send button.

"Kay I'll pick you up in an hour," London responded. Mitchie hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. She walked into her bathroom which contained a king-sized bathtub with plants around it and a separate shower that was big enough for five people. As she slipped into the shower and felt the warm soothing water running down her back her mind drifted wondering what her friends were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tess Tyler stepped out of her silver Jaguar. She was texting on her blue Treo and applying lipstick at the same time. Her black knee high boots were clacking noisily on the concrete of the downtown sidewalk. She walked right into Ann Taylor. Just then her Treo rang. Tess looked down at the caller ID. _Jason _it read. Tess sighed and answered. "Hello," she said irritably.

"Hey Tess its Jason," her no good loser jerk of an ex-boyfriend said on the other line.

"I know who it is," she snapped. "What do you want?"

"Look Tess I know you're still mad about what happened Thursday but-"

"What the hell makes you think you have anything to do with why I'm in such a bad mood?" Tess scoffed. "My whole life does not revolve around you, Jason. Besides I've moved on," she lied.

"Oh- great," Jason said and Tess could tell that he didn't believe her. He always knew when she was lying. Hell, who was she kidding even she wouldn't even have believed her pathetic lie. You can't get over someone in two days.

"Anyways," Tess sighed. "Why'd you call?"

"I was wondering if we could maybe go to dinner tonight," Jason said. Tess' mouth literally dropped open. Did he honestly think that she was going to just forgive him after what he did?

"I don't think so," Tess said. "I've got plans tonight. My cousins are coming into town and we're having a family dinner."

"Okay then how about tomorrow night?" Ugh this guy just never gave up. That was one thing that Tess had always hated about Jason. He was too stubborn.

"I've got church and studying to do," Tess told him. Well, it wasn't a lie really. She did have to study. She wasn't going to, but she did have to.

"Tess we're going to have to talk about this sometime," Jason sighed.

"Why?" she asked. "I'm fine with not talking about it and just going our separate ways."

"Well I'm not."

"And you always get whatever you want," Tess said bitterly. "I found that out the other night."

"Tess-"

"Look I have to go," Tess interrupted hanging up the phone and shoving it back inside her Prada bag. She pulled a hair thing out of her bag and pulled her long blonde hair back into a bun. She looked in the mirror making sure it looked alright. It was perfect with her skinny jeans and Boaden coat.

"Tess is that you?" someone said behind her. Tess looked over her shoulder and tensed up. Standing before her was Ella Stephenson. Lilly went to school with Tess. She was a sophomore and Tess was a junior. Her black hair was pulled back by a satin headband and she was wearing a black sweater and jeans along with a pair of silver boots.

"Hey," Tess said quietly. "How have you been?"

"Not so great," Ella said honestly and Tess was almost positive she sensed a "duh" tone in her voice somewhere.

"Um well if there's anything I can do to help just let me know," Tess told her not knowing what else to say.

"I will," Ella said. "Thanks." The two girls stood there in an awkward silence. Tess was looking around the store doing all she could to avoid making eye contact with Ella. While Ella on the other hand was staring at Tess seeming like she was trying to figure out if Tess knew something she didn't.

"When's the funeral?" Tess finally asked.

"Wednesday," Ella told her. The whole time Ella had been standing there she showed no emotion whatsoever. She just looked empty. Probably how someone should look after their sister was murdered, but what did Tess know? After all she was an only child.

"Well look I gotta get going," Tess said finally deciding that there wasn't much left to say to Ella. "But really call me if you need anything. I'm here." Ella just nodded only acknowledging what she had said but not taking it into suggestion.

"I'll see you around," Tess told her as she began walking away as fast as she could.

"Bye," she heard Ella call after her. Tess got to her car and hurried inside locking the doors quickly. Then she leaned back against the leather seats with her face buried in her hands. She knew that she should tell the cops what she knew about Kate Stephenson's death, but she just couldn't do it. So many people would get hurt, so many people that she was _close_ to. She sighed and started the car driving away trying to push aside her conversation with Ella feeling guiltier each second.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Russo was upstairs in her room reading her new favorite serious Left Behind. She was also playing Christian music in her stereo. Her black hair was fanned out on her bed. Suddenly Alex heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called putting her book on the desk. Her mom opened the door and came inside smiling at her daughter. She looked around the room. There were crosses hung everywhere and Alex had her favorite Bible verses painted on the walls. Her mother just smiled appreciatively and Alex looked at her skeptically. Finally Mrs. Russo sat down.

"Your father and I know how much you love the Lord and we just want you to know how proud of you we are," Mrs. Russo told her daughter. She pulled a black velvet box out of her pocket and handed it to Alex whose mouth was hanging open in shock. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a cross engraved on the front and on the inside it said 1 Corinthians 13:8. Alex knew that verse. "Love never fails."

"It's a purity ring," her mother told her. "We trust you to wait for that special someone but we just wanted to give it to you as a reminder of where you come from and what you believe in."

"I love it," Alex said hugging her mother. "And I know you trust me," she assured her knowing that her parents hadn't given her the ring as a sign of distrust in her. She had met her boyfriend Dean at church. Well, actually it was at choir practice. Dean's family was extremely conservative and huge Catholics just like Alex's. The two were perfect for each other. Dean was the kind of guy that you could bring home to your parents. He was smart, sweet, funny, and so much more. He had vowed to stay pure until marriage himself. And others admired him for it. Alex had always been one of them even though she made the same promise.

"Well," Mrs. Russo said getting off the bed. "I'll let you get back to your reading."

"Okay," Alex said smiling. "Thanks mom." Alex was left in her room thinking about how wonderful her life was. She loved the close relationship she had with her family. She loved her church and religion. And most of all she loved her close relationship with God. She smiled to herself hoping that this peaceful innocence would always be with her in her life.

**Sorry I know it's really short but I couldn't think of much to write abou Alex right now. And for you Nalex lovers don't worry they'll probably get together eventually. I'll upload the chapter about Caitlyn tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlyn Gellar walked inside her cottage styled mansion. She always loved how her house was on its own little property cut off from the rest of the world. The house had nine bedrooms and six bathrooms. There was a huge pool in the backyard along with a hot tub. And there was a magnificent concrete fountain right in front of the house. Caitlyn walked upstairs to her bedroom. The walls were blue and everything was green or blue in the room. She put on her red and white striped bikini and pulled her glossy read hair back into a ponytail. Then she went downstairs grabbing a towel on her way and heading out onto the patio before jumping into the pool. Caitlyn sighed as she felt the familiar cool feeling surround. She'd loved the water since she was a baby. She'd never once been afraid of it. It made her feel relaxed.

"Hey Cait," Caitlyn heard her cousin Miley say walking outside and sitting on the edge of the pool. Her long brown hair was shining in the sunlight and she was wearing a pink and red t-shirt and green sweat-shorts.

"Hey what's up?" Caitlyn asked her. She and Miley had always been close and Caitlyn could always tell when something was wrong with her. Something was definitely wrong.

"Did you hear about Evan's sister?" Miley asked. A looked of realization appeared on Caitlyn's face. Of course she had heard about it. Everyone in town knew about Kate Stephenson's death. How could she have just forgotten? Was she really that big of a bitch that she forgot about her cousin's boyfriend's sister being _murdered_?

"Yeah," Caitlyn said quietly. "I heard. How's Evan?" Miley shrugged.

"He's awful."

"And how are you?"

"Not much better," Miley said sadly. She put her feet in the water. She looked so helpless. Caitlyn just wanted to reach out and hug her, but she was soaking wet from the pool. Caitlyn got out of the water and dried off with her towel before sitting down next to her cousin and putting her arms around her. Miley leaned her head down on Caitlyn's shoulder and sobbed. "I just don't understand how this happened," she cried. "Who could've done this to her?"

"I don't know," Caitlyn whispered. And for all she knew, she didn't.

**Yep Miley's boyfriend's sister was murdered. Sorry for those of you non-Miley fans, but I had to make it a cross-over. Anyways R&R. I've written the next two chapters. I don't know if I'm going to separate them per girl or just combine some of them. I'll update soon. Mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie walked inside Rue De Jean with London next to her. The two girls picked a table and sat down.

"So how have you been?" London asked her.

"Pretty good," Mitchie shrugged. "Just the same old same old."

"Have you heard from your dad recently?" London asked cautiously wondering if it had become a soft subject.

"Yeah he calls every week," Mitchie said casually. "He sounds happy on his business trip but he says he misses us."

"So what you don't believe him?" London asked.

"I don't know I guess I have to," Mitchie replied. "All I can do is take his word."

London ended the conversation at that. Luckily, a waiter came by to take their drink orders just then.

"He was cute," London said when the waiter was out of hearing shot.

"You're engaged," Mitchie joked nodding her head towards the diamond ring on London"s finger.

"Yeah but you're not," London smirked. "He looks about your age."

"Whatever," Mitchie said. "I've already met someone."

"Who?" London asked incredulously her eyes growing wide.

"His name's Shane and we met at a party a few nights ago," Mitchie told her sounding sort of excited but at the same time acting like it was no big deal. "He was totally cute. And we exchanged numbers."

"Has he called you?" London asked excitedly.

"Maybe once or twice or four times," Mitchie said.

"And when were you planning on telling me about mystery boy?" London said pretending to be offended.

"Never," Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to talk boys Maddie would be happy to." Their waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" he asked them. They nodded and placed their orders.

"So has this guy asked you out?" London asked immediately going back to JShane.

"Nah not yet," Mitchie said. London scoffed.

"Boys are so clueless." Just then Mitchie's phone rang. She looked down at the screen that said _Home_.

"Hello?" Mitchie said picking up the phone.

"Mitchie you need to come home now," her mother said on the other line. "We're having a family emergency.'

"Mom can't it wait?" Mitchie asked irritated. "We just ordered lunch and it's going to be a total waste of money."

"Mitchie _**now**_," Mrs. Torres demanded.

"Ugh," Mitchie groaned and turned back to London.

"What was that all about?" London asked a look of concern on her face.

"My mom's being totally weird and making me come home immediately," Mitchie said annoyed. "She says we're having a family crisis. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," London said. "I'll just go find our waiter and explain." She got up and left the table leaving Mitchie all alone. She stared out the window wondering what was so important that it had her mother freaking out.

**Hmm...I wonder what Mrs. Torres is so upset about? Does anyone have a guess? You'll find out in probably about three more chapters. R&R. Mwah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I wasn't sure where to go with the story, but after reading the comments some of you left, I decided not to let you guys down. So here's chapter six and I'll try to have a chapter seven by the end of the week. Hopefully this chapter will straighten some things out with what's going on with Tess. Enjoy!**

Tess walked up to the door of her best friend Peggy's house. She knocked loudly on the door. She sighed wondering if she was doing the right thing. Just then the door swung open and Peggy stood in front of her wearing stiletto heels and a gold dress. Her wavy brown hair was going down her back.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?" She stepped aside letting Tess in the house.

"I have to talk to you about something," Tess told her.

"What is it?" Peggy asked concerned seeing the worried look on her best friend's face.

"I um saw something Thursday night," Tess said quietly.

"Yeah," Peggy paused urging her to go on. When Tess sat quietly a look of shock appeared on Peggy's face. "Thursday night? That's the same night that Kate was murdered."

"Yeah I know," Tess said. "I think I might have seen the person who did it."

"Who was it?" Peggy asked her. Tess just turned away from her. Peggy touched her arm comfortingly. "You need to tell someone. I swear I won't go to the cops until you're ready." At hearing those words everything spilled out. Tess told Peggy all about how she had been walking to her car late at night and she'd see two people whispering urgently to each other. Then when she looked closer she noticed a body on the ground. It was a young girl and she was lying there lifelessly. Tess hurriedly hopped into her car and locked the doors. She sat there waiting for something to happen. Then when one of the figures turned around, Tess recognized them immediately. She was so shocked that she had dropped her phone. She sunk down in her seat until the two had gone and then she quietly drove away as if she'd never been there in the first place.

"Wow," Peggy whispered when Tess had finished. "I can't believe it. And to think we were seriously friends with them."

"I know," Tess said. She still couldn't believe it. She had been trying to convince herself that she had just been hallucinating and she hadn't really seen anything. But deep down she knew what she had witnessed. "I should probably be going," Tess said standing up.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Peggy asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Tess smiled assuring her best friend she was alright.

"Well let me know if you need anything," Peggy told her. Seeing the look of concern on her best friend's face, Tess knew that she had made the right decision in telling Peggy the truth.

"I will," she said and then she opened the door and was gone.

Tess walked out to her car. She saw a piece of paper lying on the windshield. She groaned assuming it must have been a flyer for some stupid event. But when she glanced down at it, she saw a neatly typed note. It read, **I know you told and now you're next. Watch your back. **Tess looked around frightened. Then she stared back down at the note. She quickly unlocked the car door and drove away.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so here's chapter seven. This one's about Alex. Enjoy!**

Alex walked inside of the beautiful sanctuary in her church. She saw Dean standing in the corner waiting for her, and she walked over to him. He smiled and hugged her asking her how she'd been doing.

"I've been great," Alex told him flashing her perfect teeth at him. "Oh guess what I got to day?"

"What's that?" Dean asked her. Alex held up her finger.

"Okay so you're either married or..," Dean joked. Alex laughed softly.

"Nah it's just a purity ring," Alex said. "Well, not just a purity ring but you understand what I'm trying to say. My mom gave it to me this afternoon as a sign of her and my dad's love for me. Ain't it purdy?"

"Yep," Dean told her. "That it is. But not as nearly as pretty as you." He kissed her forehead.

"Aww aren't they so cute Mary?" Alex heard a familiar voice ask behind her. She turned around and saw Miss Beth-Ann Crawford standing next to Miss Mary Davidson. Miss Crawford and Miss Davidson were both older women and were both extremely devout.

"Yes young love is just the most marvelous thing," Miss Davidson crooned in response.

"How have you two been?" Miss Crawford asked.

"Fantastic," Dean said.

"Same here," Alex echoed.

"Well, you two will be coming to the banquet this coming Thursday, I assume," Miss Crawford half asked, half told. She was clearly expecting a "yes" in return.

"I'll be there," Dean said first then turned to Alex. "How about you honey?"

"Absolutely," Alex said.

"Wonderful," Miss Crawford exclaimed. We need more young people like you two in this church, ones that devote themselves to the Lord and are actually involved in church, instead of going out and partying with their friends." Miss Crawford looked over at Gigi Parker when she finished her statement. Gigi was laughing along with her two minions, Sarah and Chelsea. Her purple, velvet dress was way too short for church and her makeup made her look like a two-cent whore. She pushed some of her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. Miss Crawford shook her head turning back to Alex and Dean. "Well, we really must be going," she said. "It was nice speaking to you two."

"Have a lovely evening," Miss Davidson said following Miss Crawford over to the rest of the seniors. Just then Gigi walked over to Alex and Dean.

"Hi Alex," she said feigning kindness. "Hi Dean," she said flirtatiously twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Hey Gigi," Dean said back. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," Gigi said. "But I was actually wondering if you'd want to come out with me and a few friends after this church get together. I would invite you Alex but I know it's already past your bed time," Gigi said lightly but Alex knew it was supposed to be mean. Apparently Dean didn't because he said he'd think about it.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Alex told him not being able to stand the sight of her arch enemy outright flirting with her boyfriend.

"Okay," Dean said but then turned back to Gigi who simply said "Take your time." Alex decided to slip outside and she began walking down the street.

"Well, well, well," someone said behind her. "What do we have here? Just my luck. The good little Christian girl walking downtown alone." Alex turned around and came face to face with Nate Black. Of course.

"What do you want Nate?" Alex sighed already annoyed.

"Oh I think we both already know the answer to that question," Nate told her raising an eyebrow suggestively. Alex scoffed.

"Well if that's the reason you're following me, you can just stop now," Alex told him.

"Whoa hold on a sec," Nate said. "Who said I was following you? Its downtown. Everyone goes downtown on Saturdays."

"Well, I'm here for church," Alex said. "And you're here-"

"To get wasted," Nate finished for her. "Wanna join me?" Alex glared at him and began to stalk off. Nate just chuckled and continued following her. "I'm sorry was that too forward?"

"I gotta go," Alex told him speeding up her pace. Nate grabbed her arm. "Wait," he demanded and Alex's head whipped around, her black hair flipping behind her.

"What?"

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Nate asked.

"I've got a boyfriend," Alex scoffed.

"Someone's a little high on themselves," Nate taunted. "Who said it was a date?"

"I know you," Alex said.

"Fine," Nate backed away letting go of Alex. He continued walking down the street, and Alex followed behind him. Hearing her footsteps, Nate turned. "The other church is that way," he informed her pointing down the opposite side of the road. Then he left. Alex watched him go before turning and heading back to the church.

**R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was bored, so I decided to go ahead and write a chapter eight. This one's about Caitlyn.**

Caitlyn was eating a bowl of cereal in front of her television. Miley was asleep in the room next to hers. Caitlyn was staring at the television screen, but she wasn't actually watching it. Her mind was elsewhere. She hated it when Miley was upset, and she always felt her pain. Caitlyn still couldn't think of who could've possibly murdered Kate. It must've been a random person because Kate couldn't have any enemies. She was the sweetest person in the world. Well, Caitlyn hadn't known her all that well but well enough to know that no one wanted to hurt her. "Caitlyn," someone yelled breaking Caitlyn out of her thoughts. It was her mother downstairs. Caitlyn muted the television and went to the edge of the stairs.

"Mom, would you keep it down," Caitlyn asked annoyed. "Miley's trying to get some sleep." Mrs. Gellar's expression softened.

"Miley," she whispered. "How is she?"

"Um, not great," Caitlyn told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Caitlyn didn't exactly get along with her parents. They were okay, but they were barely around and when they actually were around they always had to get in her business.

"Of course not," Mrs. Gellar said softly looking at the ground. "Well, honey can you come downstairs? You're father and I need to talk to you. It's important." Caitlyn sighed and stomped down the stairs, huffing and puffing all the way.

"Honey, stop acting like a three-year old," her mother scolded when the got in the kitchen. She was fixing herself a glass of white wine. Well, of course she was. Caitlyn's mother was a raging alcoholic. Caitlyn didn't know how she kept a job. Mrs. Gellar downed the glass in one big gulp.

"Slow down there, Mom," Caitlyn said her eyes wide. Her mother sighed.

"Tell her Jim," she said to her husband. Mr. Gellar hesitated. He glanced at the wall a few times.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked. "I didn't come all the way down here just to stand in the middle of the kitchen."

"Oh shut your mouth and stop like you're being so put out," her mother said furiously. "Jim, are you going to tell her or should I?" Mr. Gellar was still silent. "Your father's company is moving to a different location and they had to fire some people."

"Okay," Caitlyn said slowly.

"Your father was one of them," Mrs. Gellar finished downing another glass of wine before going straight for the vodka.

"What!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Wha- how- how did this happen?"

"They said they just had to let me go," her father explained. "There wasn't anything more I could do for them."

"But they can't just do that," Caitlyn said. "You've been with that company for twenty years. You know more about it than anyone else. You should be the damn manager!"

"Caitlyn language," Mrs. Gellar snapped.

"Oh like you don't curse all the time," Caitlyn retorted.

"That's enough," her father said sharply causing both girls to look at him. "I'll start looking for a new job tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will," Mrs. Gellar said sarcastically. "It's a good thing one of us can actually keep a decent job."

"Dad's kept that job for twenty years mom," Caitlyn said defending her father.

"Well those twenty years mean absolutely nothing now," Mrs. Gellar shot back. Caitlyn glared at her mother and stomped back upstairs slamming her bedroom door. Caitlyn immediately regret it remembering Miley was right next door. 'Oh well', she thought. 'There's no way she's asleep now.'

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. I actually wrote this a couple weeks ago but just got time to upload it. So here's chapter nine. R & R. Enjoy!**

"Mom!" Mitchie yelled slamming her front door. "Where are you?"

"Honey, would you stop yelling," her mother said. "You're giving me a headache."

"Well, sorry but you just made me miss out on my lunch date with London because of a "family crisis"," Mitchie snapped. Her mother groaned.

"Would you just come in the kitchen?" Mrs. Torres asked of her daughter. Mitchie sighed and followed her mother. Britney was sitting at the bar with a look of irritation on her face as well. Maddie was lazily leaning against the wall, and Chelsea was texting at the table.

"What's up?" Britney asked as Mitchie and her mother walked in.

"Girls, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Mrs. Torres began. "It's about your father."

"Dad, what about him?" Maddie asked looking up suddenly.

"Is he okay?" Chelsea echoed.

"He's fine," Mrs. Torres told her daughters. "For now."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Your father is moving out," Mrs. Torres said suddenly causing all of the girls' eyes to widen. "And we're getting a divorce."

"But why?" Mitchie asked unbelievably. "What happened? Everything was fine when Dad left on business."

"I know that sweetheart but everything is not fine now," Mrs. Torres said sharply. "Just trust me on this."

"No," Britney spoke up, "not until you tell us what happened." The four girls watched as their mother sighed and looked down at the ground. She looked back up at them.

"Your father met someone," she said.

"Okay," Chelsea said slowly.  
"Another woman," Mrs. Torres explained. The girls just stared back at her, realization still not coming over them. They all knew deep down what their mother was telling them, but none of them wanted to believe it.

"He's romantically involved with her," Mrs. Torres finished. No one spoke.

"How could this happen?" Mitchie asked after a few moments. "How long has he been seeing her?"

"A few months," her mother answered.

"What?" Maddie asked incredulously. "A few months!" And we're just now finding out about this."

"You're not the only ones," Mrs. Torres said.

"How could he do this to us?" Britney whispered. Thousands of questions were running through Mitchie's head. 'Was her family not enough for her father?' 'Was it her fault?' 'Didn't he care that they were going to hate him when they found out?' 'Had he ever loved her mother at all?' One thing Mitchie knew, however, was that her whole opinion of her father had changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Tess walked into her kitchen and saw a note on the counter. She looked at it suspiciously; then picked it up.

**Tess, your father and I went to the lake house for the weekend. Be back Monday afternoon. Love you. –Mom**

Great, so she was alone in her house for the weekend right after she got a death threat. Tess made sure all the windows and doors were locked before sitting down on the couch and watching television. She decided to call Mitchie, but she didn't answer. So, Tess tried Alex.

"Hello?" Alex said on the other line.

"Hey it's Tess," Tess said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much," Alex told her. "Just reading." 'The bible probably,' Tess thought.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Tess asked. She knew Alex would probably say no since she had church the next day, but it was worth a shot since she really didn't want to be alone in her house tonight.

"Umm," Alex sounded like she was thinking it over. "Yeah, sure," she said finally. Alex only agreed because Dean was out with Gigi doing who knows what. She should be able to have some fun too.

"Great," Tess said. "I'll pick you up in an hour." She hung up and went to upstairs to get ready. She had to look great tonight if she wasn't going home alone.

An hour and a half later, Tess and Alex were stepping out of Tess' car. "What are we doing here?" Alex asked. They were at one of the downtown nightclubs.

"One of Jason's friends is having a party," she lied. It was the truth, but that wasn't why she was there. She just hadn't told her friends about the breakup quite yet.

"Okay," Alex said, but Tess could tell that she still wasn't sure about being there. "Wait Tess," Alex said suddenly.

"Yeah," Tess snapped getting annoyed.

"I don't have a fake ID," Alex told her. Tess smirked.

"No problem," she handed Alex and ID with her picture on it. "I had it made a little while ago, but I didn't give it to you because I didn't think you'd use it. I'm glad I kept it though." Alex sighed and too the ID, knowing that she was out of excuses. Once they were inside, Tess immediately walked over to the bar and ordered a martini.

"What do you want?" she asked turning to Alex. "I'm buying."

"Umm I'll just take water," Alex told her. Tess smiled and turned back to the bartender.

"Can I also get a strawberry daiquiri?" Tess ordered.

"Tess-" Alex said.

"Live a little, Alex," Tess said cutting her off. "It's just one drink. No big deal. You probably won't even get a buzz." Alex took the drink but sipped it cautiously anyways.

"Hey," a tall guy with short blonde hair said coming over to them. "I'm Jake."

"I'm Tess and this is my friend Alex," Tess told him.

"Would one of you beautiful ladies like to dance?" he asked. Tess looked over at Alex. "You go ahead," Alex told her. "I'm not in the mood to dance right now." Tess walked off with Jake, and Alex sat at the bar looking around. Some behind her laughed. Alex turned around and came face to face with….


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter eleven. It's a Nalex one. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So, I'll give you guys two chapters for tonight. I'm writing chapter twelve right now. It should be up either tonight or tomorrow. R & R **

Alex couldn't believe her luck. Twice in one night. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Don't be rude," Nate scolded. "After all, you're in my territory now, princess." Alex rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?" Nate asked. "Shouldn't you be at home resting up for church tomorrow?"

"Tess invited me to come out with her," Alex said. "I was bored, so I said yes."

"Sure that's it?" Nate said. "It just doesn't seem like you."

"Dean's out with some friends," Alex said bitterly.

"What kind of friends?" Nate asked curiously. "Is it his other woman?" Alex glared at him.

"It's Gigi," Alex said before she could stop herself. Nate smirked. "Hmm, don't you hate her or something," Nate asked.

"It's un-Christian to hate," Alex told him. "We just have our differences."

"Because she wants to fuck your boyfriend," Nate finished for her. Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this," she said. "I dislike you almost as much as her."

"You mean there's someone you 'dislike' more than me?" Nate said shocked. "Well, now I don't feel so special." Alex decided that he might go away if she ignored him. Apparently not.

"You should be worried about Gigi," Nate told her.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"She always gets what she wants," Nate said simply. "And apparently now she wants Dean. I've fucked her, and I'm not gonna lie: she's pretty damn good in bed. And from what I understand, that's a department you're not so experienced in," Nate smirked looking down at her ring.

"Well, Dean's also vowed to stay pure until marriage," Alex said.

"Which just gives Gigi more of a reason to want him," Nate explained. "Guys can be seduced, Alex."

"I'm aware of that," Alex snapped. She was getting angrier by the second, and a little bit worried about losing Dean. "But Dean's not like that."

"Of course not," Nate said. "But I'd watch out for Gigi. Just in case." Alex downed the rest of her martini in one sip. Nate bought her another one.

"You read my mind," Alex said taking the glass from him.

"What can I say?" Nate said. "I know women."

"Yeah, I bet you do," Alex retorted.

Two drinks later, Alex was starting to get kind of dizzy. She didn't know where Tess was and she couldn't even walk straight at this point. Nate caught her as she almost fell down. "Whoa easy," he chuckled. Nate went to find Tess. He saw her flirting with a guy he knew as Jake Ryan. "Hey," he said walking over to her. Tess stopped talking as she saw Alex practically passed out in Nate's arms. "I need to get her home," Tess told Jake.

"Nah, that's alright," Nate said. "I'm heading out. I can take her if you want."

"Shit," Tess said. "You can't take her home like that. Her parents will flip out. Hold on I'll call them real quick." Tess walked outside the club and dialed Alex's home phone. Her mom answered. "Hi, Mrs. Russo it's Tess," she began. "Yeah everything's fine. I was just calling to say that Alex is staying at my house tonight. Yeah, I know but she's not feeling very well. And she doesn't think she'll be able to go. No, she's fine. It's just her stomach. I'll get her to call you tomorrow morning when she gets up. Bye," Tess hung up, relieved that Mrs. Russo hadn't asked to speak to Alex. Just as she hung up she saw a figure approaching her in the alley. She couldn't make out who it was. She wanted to run, but she couldn't move. Then the person took off in the other direction. Tess sighed.

"Hey, you alright?" someone asked causing Tess to jump. It was just Nate. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine," Tess said. "Umm well we should probably get going."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her back to my place?" Nate asked. "My parents are out of town."

"No, it's fine," Tess told him. "So are mine." Then she remembered the note from earlier and decided that Alex would probably be safer at Nate's house. "Actually if you wouldn't mind taking her back to your house, that would be great."

"It's no problem, really," Nate told her.

"Thanks," Tess told him. "Oh, and could you get her to call her house when she wakes up tomorrow? I told her mom she would."

"Yeah sure," Nate said. "Goodnight Tess."

"Night," Tess said walking back into the club.

Nate didn't know what happened to Alex, but she certainly went from exhausted to completely awake on the way over to his house. Right now she was giggling in the backseat of his car. "Nate where are we going?" she whined.

"To my house," he told her. He pulled into the driveway. Alex looked out the window. "Nice place," she said. Then she started laughing hysterically. Nate shook his head and helped her inside. Nate carried her upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. "You're strong," Alex said. She leaned into him. "You smell good too." She buried her face in his neck. Nate gently put her in the bed. "Goodnight," he said kissing her forehead. "I'll be right next door if you need me."

"Mmkay," Alex said. "Night Natey."


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlyn awoke to the sound of a siren outside of her bedroom window. She looked around the room. It was dark outside. 'I must have fallen asleep after the fight,' she thought. Then she looked outside of her window. There was an ambulance and a few police cars. Caitlyn jumped out of bed wondering what was going on. She went next door to Miley's room, but Miley wasn't there. She ran outside and saw her parents talking to a police officer. Her mom was crying, and her dad was trying to calm her down.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Caitlyn yelled, running over to them.

"Oh, honey something terrible has happened," Mrs. Gellar sobbed. "It's Miley. She-she," her mother broke off in the middle of her sentence and began sobbing into her father's shoulder.

"Your cousin was found murdered in her bedroom," the police officer explained. "Your mother found her and called us right away."

Caitlyn's face turned white. She couldn't believe it. The police officer was still talking, but she couldn't hear anything. She was too much in shock. When could this have happened? Who could have done it? A killer had been in her house. Why didn't they kill her too? Hadn't all of the doors been locked?

"How-how could they have gotten inside?" Caitlyn muttered.

"The window to your cousin's bedroom was open," the police officer answered. "Did she usually keep it open?"

"No, maybe, I don't know," Caitlyn responded. Did Miley sleep with the window open? Had she left it unlocked? Why would anyone want to kill her?

"Do you know if your cousin had any enemies?" the officer asked. "You know anyone who would want to hurt her?" Caitlyn paused. Did Miley have any enemies. She never talked to her about it.

"Not that I know of," Caitlyn said. "She seemed really upset this afternoon, but I figured that was just because of Kate's death, you know Kate Stephenson. She was just murdered last Thursday."

"Yes, I know," the cop said. "Were she and your cousin close?"

"Kind of," Caitlyn said. She didn't really know how close they were. "Miley was dating Kate's brother. Oh no, Evan. Someone should call him. I-I have to go. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, I think we've got enough information for right now," the officer told her. "We might you need to come down to the station for questioning later, though. Could I have your cellphone number?" Caitlyn gave the officer her number before walking off to go call Evan. Before she got inside, she overheard her mother asking if the police thought that Kate and Miley's murders were connected.

"There's no way to know for sure," another cop answered. "But most likely the same person who murdered Kate Stephenson murdered your niece."


End file.
